Just an Illusion
by RossForeverInMyHeart
Summary: What do you think of when you hear the word magician? Magic, spark, charisma, maybe? Austin Moon, nineteen year old magician, definitely has all these traits; he can make girls swoon over him in the blink of an eye. Not only does he have the looks, but magic lies in his favor. Seventeen year old Ally Dawson wants him. Bad. But what if the one you loved was just an illusion?
1. Chapter 1

Just an Illusion

Chapter 1

My name is Ally. Ally Dawson. I live a pretty modest life. I was never that girl who owned all the clothes in the world, but then again I didn't use worn out sacks to make clothing. I was the girl who nobody paid attention to, but who nobody was mean to. No guy came rushing to my side, admitting his love for me…. I always wanted my own Prince Charming…. I mean, I had one, he just didn't notice me. By the way, my Prince Charming just so happens to be a magician.

Now, where I live- in Miami, Florida- magic was the talk of the town. Every Thursday and Friday, Austin Moon (my Prince Charming), the world's best and youngest magician at exactly nineteen years of age, would throw a magic show. I remember when I was fifteen (he was seventeen at the time) I would go to his shows- each and every one of them, wondering how he managed to perform such amazing tricks. I remember sitting at my windowsill, staring at the stars, making theories. No matter how hard I tried, Austin's charisma had me trapped. I went to all his shows, hoping to be noticed. All tries were unsuccessful. Probably because every girl wanted Austin.

Every girl was in a trance when they stared into Austin's Carmel eyes. They always had the glimmer of unpredictability. Every girl swooned at the fact that Austin's hair draped over his eyes just at the right angle under his top hat, which made his extremely tall, even though he was already a giant compared to me without it.

I entered the circus tent and sat down at the front, hoping to actually be able to see the highlights of Austin's performance. Did I mention that I'm depressingly small? As families of all sizes rushed in, the lights dimmed.

"Introducing, Miami's best magician, give it up forrrrrrr… AUSTIN MOON!" a low voice announced. Suddenly everyone got quiet. Even though the lights were almost completely off, I could see the outline of a tall figure on stage. The spotlight shone on the figure, revealing his strikingly blonde hair and Carmel brown eyes. Austin.

Austin bowed as applause roared in the circus tent. Almost no one was being completely quiet. Once the cheers, roars, and applause simmered down, Austin cleared his throat. "Ladies, Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, thank you for coming tonight! I have a special show planned!" "Oohs!" and "Ahhs!" were sprinkled around the tent.

"Now I'll need an assistant," Austin continued. I raised my hand, hoping that maybe today my Prince Charming would notice me. Austin's eyes searched through the crowd, until his gaze locked with mine. "How about you, Miss?" I smiled dumbfounded and stumbled up on to the stage. My wish was finally starting to come true! After I stood up next to Austin, he continued speaking. "As you may know, the longest time someone has held their breath underwater is twenty seconds. I bet I can keep this attractive young lady-" Austin winked at me- "completely submerged for thirty seconds, unharmed and breathing." I gasped. Hopefully Austin's trick would work and I wouldn't make a complete fool out of myself!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put an author's note on the last chapter! I forgot to! Anyways, I'm really excited about this story… I've just been so inspired lately. **

**Hellomynameis: Aww thanks! I hope it is magical! And, we'll see how long the illusion lasts! I don't really know, because it's like I'm finding out what happens in the story when you are! :)**

Just an Illusion

Chapter 2

The lights dimmed, once again, but were now a blue tint. Austin snapped, and then a small pool appeared out of nowhere. I'm serious. One moment it wasn't there, then the next it was. This was something I admired greatly about Austin. He didn't wait for things to happen. He made things happen.

"Now," Austin said, beckoning me to come closer. I slowly inched forward. "Don't be afraid! You can trust me!" Austin laughed. "I don't bite! Mainly…" I smiled as the crowd laughed at Austin's joke. Now I was so close to Austin that I could smell his cologne. Austin turned to me.

"What's your name?" "Ally." Austin looked at me seriously. "Well, Ally, you need to trust me. Don't be afraid when you feel like you're running out of air. And one more thing, don't look up." I nodded, confused. Why was Austin so specific about where I looked? Austin turned to the audience. "Now, I will carefully place Ally in the water, and Bill over there will keep the time," Austin said motioning towards a man in the front row with a stopwatch. Then he turned to me and smiled.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Austin!" I whispered. "What?" "Never mind!" I smiled and closed my eyes as Austin lowered me into the water. I may have kind of stalled for a few seconds because I liked how Austin was holding me…. The water was surprisingly room temperature and made me relax. Actually, it was probably the fact that Austin was still holding me that made me calm. I wasn't scared anymore. I felt like I could do anything with Austin holding on to me.

"We're at fifteen seconds!" I could hear Austin's sweet voice, although it was muffled because of the water. Then my air started running out. I remembered Austin's words and calmed down.

When I finally felt like my lungs would burst, a surge of energy went through me and Austin took me out of the water, his hands still on my waist (not that I was complaining). Bill came on stage. "Ladies and Gents, Austin Moon!

Author's Note: Yay! Two chapters in one day! I'm really excited about this story. I even included some Ausally here! Now, these past two chapters aren't the most interesting, but I can tell you that next chapter will be interesting… very interesting! :) -RossforeverInMyHeart


End file.
